


Continuation

by Father_Of_Death



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, and finished it a day ago, book events, but like a terrible combination of them, im heere, its ANGST BUT GAY, musical cast, this was started when I first was in the fandom, to destroy all the dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Of_Death/pseuds/Father_Of_Death
Summary: A terrible hybrid of the book and musical events (halloween party) but it's better and gayer but angst.





	Continuation

Michael stares at the mirror, all of his words swirling in his head.

  
_Or wish I offed myself instead_

  
_Wish I was never born_

  
The tears had already fallen, the only thing left is the tear stains and the shaky breathing. His headphones are sitting on his shoulders, but the playlist Jeremy had made for him sitting there on the screen. Everything on the playlist is something from bands or singers Jeremy likes, ones he had gotten Michael into. The picture of the playlist was them as little kids in Halloween costumes, the heartbreak moving it's way up to his head as he hears everyone outside the door. The bathtub isn't the comfiest seat, but he thought it better than the toilet, which smells of vomit and alcohol. Michael sniffs, wiping his face on his sleeve and switching off the playlist to find something better to distract him. His homescreen illuminating as the music app got closed and the time to turn off from inactivity was shut off. Another tear falls down his face as he sees the picture of him and Jeremy, their terrible zombie costumes dumbed down by Jeremy's smile. They had gone to their first high school Halloween party dressed the same, because they were best friends. Best friends always stuck together, they had to...right?

  
_I'm just Michael who's a loner_

  
_So he must be a stoner_

  
_Rides a PT Cruiser_

  
_God he's such a loser_

  
Michael turns off his phone, giving up on using music as an escape. The music outside the room is loud and booming, nothing he would ever be interested in. Drunk people sing along to the music and have loud conversations. This isn't where he wants to be, he wants to be home. He wants to be with Jeremy, sitting on his roof with a bag of candy and gentle music to lull them to sleep. Everything is leading to Michael thinking about Jeremy, this is what happens when best friends lose each other, everything reminds you of them and stuff you did with them. Michael rolls over in the bathtub, looking at the wall, the tile is old and blue.

  
The door opens behind him, he realized its opening and shuffles quickly to try and get out and prevent anyone from seeing him. All he does is fall and almost faceplant, but his chest catching the floor before he can think. The person at the door must think he's high or drunk. He's the latter, but still sober enough to understand everything around him. He shouldn't've driven Jeremy there, he should've just stopped and didn't let Jeremy be there for him again. But Jeremy always give him that look, the one that always just makes Michael feel like everything will be okay because Jeremy is there with him. But he got ditched the first second they entered the door, Brooke was Jeremy's girlfriend and probably deserved more attention than him.  
Michael looks up from the floor to see who had entered, wanting to melt into the floor and find the core of the Earth and sit there and die. Jeremy stands in front of him, mouth slightly open and eyes on Michael. Michael quickly moves to get back into the bathtub. He lands on a small wet spot and curses himself, he shouldn't be there. Michael pulls his red hood over his whole head, looking away from the door again. He has to block Jeremy out, he can't agree to anything again, no matter how much Jeremy's eyes light up with enjoyment and how many times he'll touch Michael's hand when they are doing something Jeremy enjoys.

  
Jeremy doesn't know what to say to his friend, the SQUIP kept demoting Michael in his head, who is on the floor when he enters the bathroom. He wants to laugh so badly at the predicament, to laugh and get Michael to laugh too. But when Michael quickly moves to sit in the tub Jeremy almost reaches out and grabs him, the SQUIP stopping his arm in it's socket.

  
_LEAVE HIM JEREMY, HE IS ONLY GOING TO DRAG US DOWN_

  
**But he is my best friend, I can't just leave him**

  
_FINE_.

  
Shutdown.

  
Michael is in the tub again, his hood covering his head. Jeremy closes the door behind him, not wanting anyone to come in and pull him away. He lightly locks the lock and moves to be near Michael. He sits down, next to the edge of the tub, ready to put his hand on Michael's shoulder and tell him he still loves him. He still is his best friend, that everything he is doing is the SQUIP and that they'll still go to the same college and meet girls together. Or just be Michael and Jeremy for the rest of time. Jeremy puts his elbows on the tub's edge, putting his head on Michael's back and just not saying a word. Michael was tense for a second, but his back eases slightly and Jeremy lets out a sigh, feeling himself smile against Michael. "I missed you," Jeremy says, meaning the words and moving a hand to Michael's side.

  
Michael doesn't say anything when he feels an object against his back, he knows its Jeremy's head right away and his body tenses. But he can't help but feel the nostalgia of Jeremy always touching him, not in any sexual way, but their own best friend way. He body just eases, his mind cursing the effect Jeremy has on him. Jeremy lets out a sigh, a sigh that he always makes at Michael when Jeremy sees him in his pile of blankets while he is high. "I missed you." Jeremy says, Michael feels himself flinch and a hand touch his side. Michael decides to turn around, met with Jeremy's smiling face, and tears just go down his face and he doesn't want to exist. Everything about their predicament makes him want to disappear, Jeremy had ignored him for more than a week, then asks out of the blue if he wants to go to a party. He just Jeremy's designated driver, he didn't care about that anymore when he was ditched. He shouldn't've agreed, he should've just let Jeremy try to drive and fucking bash into another car and snap out of this dickish act he is putting on.  
Jeremy stares at Michael, wishing to never make him cry again, but happy to have some time with him. The SQUIP is more annoying and now he just wants to do something before he has to turn it back on. "Explain." Michael mumbles out to him, "Explain why you've been such a fucking dick to me." Michael goes to turn around when Jeremy couldn't just blurt out about the SQUIP, Jeremy pulls him almost out of the tub and into his lap. They are in an uncomfortable position, chests touching breathing going a the same quick pace. "Mikey...I...y-you remember the script thing you talked about. W-well it's really called a SQUIP and I got one and it wants me to ignore you and it can control my limbs and-" Michael's face was one of a mesmerized person, "It actually worked!" His yell was loud, but he was talking to Jeremy, it was small progress to redo everything they lost. Michael's hands fly to Jeremy's face, squishing it softly, with a smile. "Jeremy this is awesome!"

  
Jeremy looks Michael in the eyes, the glittering he is imagining is just making Michael look adorable. He doesn't even care he is calling his best friend adorable, but he can't help but laugh at Michael. Not mean, no he loves when Michael gets happy. "It's going to make me leave you again though," Jeremy says, looking away and at the disgusting toilet. "No one here would really notice if I disappeared so I'll be fine." Jeremy feels his heart break at the words. He pulls Michael out of the tub and onto his lap and hugs him tightly. "Michael I would. I would notice so much." Jeremy moves a hand onto Michael's head and pats him lightly.

  
Michael pulls into Jeremy's driveway, fitting his car in behind Jeremy's dad's car. They get out, Jeremy immediately moves next to Michael again. He holds his hand as they stumble their way to the front door, Jeremy opening the door as quietly as he can and the pair making their way up the stairs while giggling to each other silently. The SQUIP hasn't said a word, being suspiciously quiet. The alcohol is probably still messing with the supercomputer, letting Jeremy have Michael in this moment. They land on Jeremy's bed with limbs curled around each other, the familiar feeling of Jeremy in his arms ringing and buzzing in Michael's senses. The smell of Jeremy filling the air between them, his stupid cologne worn off an hours ago and his normal smell coming off him in waves. The smell of laundry detergent and the stupid plant that is in his kitchen (lavender). It's calming to Michael, everything about Jeremy is calming to Michael.

  
He opens his eyes to blue and red, not realizing that his face is in the worn t-shirt of his complicated best friend. The light snores fill up the white noise, making Michael smile. He buries his head into Jeremy's chest again, letting the lanky beanpole cover most of his body in his beautiful, and sleepily grogginess. He can't sleep again, but having Jeremy still here makes his have the weird happy feeling in his stomach, like he can't stomach anything besides Jeremy right now. He shifts an arm around Jeremy's hip, enjoying the open reign over where his arm can go on Jeremy. The beanpole mumbles in his sleep and shuffles slightly and lands his head on top of Michael's, the way they lay being everything Michael wants forever. They never really had boundaries for cuddling, Jeremy being open for how he is okay with anything because "it's you Mike". And from what could tell Jeremy wasn't openly okay to cuddle with anyone besides Michael, pretending he doesn't like to fidget with Michael's hand or lean his head on the crook of Michael's neck when he is tired and done with life.  
Jeremy stirs lightly, fluttering his eyes open and seeing the horizontal view of his desk. He thought he would feel the coldness of his bed, but there are arms around him and warmth spreading through his body. The hair tickling his chain feels familiar and the reflection coming off the monitor and showing Jeremy holding a person with short person with a red hoodie. Michael. Jeremy smiles, squeezing Michael's body lightly before kissing his hair and going to pull away when Michael pulls him closer. "Don't leave me Jere." He whispers, Jeremy moves himself away from Michael lightly. He moves his body lower, making them meet face to face. Michael averts his gaze, looking at the stupid Apocalypse of the Damned poster on the back of the door, he gave Jeremy that poster.

  
"I think I love you." Michael's eyes snap back to Jeremy, any words to say dry up in his mouth and he doesn't know what to say. He can't think of anything to say to the blatant love confession. But the gigantic smile that spreads onto his face seems to be an answer enough for Jeremy because a kiss is pecked onto his cheek and Jeremy's forehead is put onto his. He looks into Jeremy's eyes and just sighs, his life seeming to be content in this very moment. He wants to stop time and live in this moment forever.

  
Jeremy makes the first move, kissing Michael, and smiling into his lips. Michael is humming lightly and the kiss doesn't move past pushing lips together lazily. Michael starts to laugh, moving out of the kiss and putting his head onto Jeremy's chest. Jeremy starts to laugh too, getting out any weird feelings out of their chest. The situation is fucked, truly it is. "I can't believe you were trying to get with Christine." Michael says, looking at the stupid millennium falcon that is hanging on Jeremy's ceiling. "I mean if we could've done this earlier I probably wouldn't've thought about Christine." Michael laughs, "Well I should've just made out with you sober." "Wait!! Sober!" Michael combusts into more laughter, tearing his eyes off of the piece attached to the ceiling and looking at Jeremy's bright red face. He tries to calm himself down before speaking, "When we get high you totally make out with me. I just didn't tell you." Michael smiles, Jeremy's face goes red and he buries his head into Michael's neck. "Oh god, stoned me knew exactly what I wanted before sober me knew." They laugh in sync, sharing another kiss. "We have a lot of time to make up since the last time we got high." Michael says and winks. "Oh my god Michael I may just pounce on your right now."

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. So I had started this originally when I first got into the fandom, I had read the book and not the script. But now I finished it (after literally having heard the audio bootleg and reading the script multiple times and its in my ibooks library) and I made it gay to make it better for my boys™. I'm totally ded because of my crossover I have two other BMC things I want to make (One I actually talked to Joe Iconis abt bc he's a lovely person, the other is inspired by Joe Iconis) but I also got a rlly atupid idea again last night. But this is a ramble and I need to post this. Bc the first half was written months ago. My friend (stereotypical unicorn) betaed it for me and said it was cute so we good. 
> 
> peace from gay rad space dad


End file.
